Tongue tied
by nairiefairie
Summary: - The Olympics were meant to be about sport. Alec is not ok with cameras in his face, thank god for his knight in glittery spandex.
1. Chapter 1

Tongue tied

\- The Olympics were meant to be about sport. Alec is not ok with cameras in his face, thank god for his knight in glittery spandex.

AN. Hello all. First time in this section, I am trying to branch out. I have only just started watching the tv series but I am hoping on the weekend to locate a copy of the book so if the characters are off I am sorry. This is a slow start I warn you. Let me know what you all think. ;P

0ne

Alec dropped his goggles onto the block, rubbing his stinging eyes. The chlorine was burning his retinas. The stupid cheap goggles kept leaking.

"Come on, lets race."

"Izzy." Alec groaned sitting down on the diving block next to the offending eye wear. The rest of the swimming team had left. They weren't at Isabelle's level. They didn't need, nor want to train as hard as his sister.

"Come on Alec. You train with me everyday. You're one of the few people who can keep up with me." She grovelled. He sighed.

Her eyes sparked at the sound. She knew her big brother would do anything for her. She was one of the few people her brother cared about. The circle was small but she knew how much it meant to be included.

"Eight hundred metres. The loser buys the winner an ice cream." Izzy grinned at her brother.

He sighed. They had been training for hours. If they didn't leave soon he'd be late to his own practice.

"Just one hundred metres but you're not eating it in my car." He pointed accusingly. He knew her to well to not trust her with his baby. He had seen what she had done last time she wanted to borrow his keys.

She smiled widely jumping up onto the block. She waited while Alec put his goggles back on. He climbed up and noticed the coach had moved over to them. Alec shrugged. The man was always keeping track of his sister efforts. He hadn't realised she was being time today.

"On your marks." They both dropped into position. "Get set, GO!"

They were off.

Isabelle had a much cleaner dive then Alec. She was ahead before he even surfaced. Even knowing he'd be buying the ice cream, he'd make sure she earned it. He pushed forward trying to gain some distance.

Alec got up every morning at five with Izzy to go to swim training. Their parents told her if she wanted this, it was all up to her. They didn't have the time for her. Their work was always more important. However Isabelle was a Lightwood and stubborn was written into her d.n.a. She was going to go rain, hail or shine. Alec hated the thought of her alone on the train at that hour. He had always been protective of his little sister. It was silly now really. Izzy could probably take him out. It had become their thing over the years. He'd just tag along. For three months when she started he just sat and watched but then she finally talked him into joining in. She had reasoned with him that it would keep him fit for archery which was his passion. He figured he was already there, he may as well do something with his time. Had had to keep in top form himself now. He had been accepted for the Olympic archery team after his silver medal at the championships.

His fingers touched the wall after his sister. Gasping for breath he noticed a shadow over him. He yanked his dodge goggles off. Alec blinked looking up.

The coach let out a low whistle. "Your quick kid."

Alec looked warily between his sister and her coach. He didn't like where this was going. He quickly pulled himself out of the water grabbing his nearby towel.

"I was hoping I could get you to come to the time trials."

Alec froze. He started to protest. He didn't have time for swimming. His time had to be decated to archery. Training with his sister was to stay fit, it was nothing more.

"Here him out Alec." Iz pleaded.

"We don't need another swimmer. Simon is at the prime of his career. All I need is a decent backup. You're already through for the Archery. It will be cheaper for the team to have you. You're already going, the chances of us needing you are practically zero. You just get to cheer from the side. "

"I, I don't know. I mean I.."

"Look come to the time trails on Sunday. If you qualify we'll talk more." The coached nodded to the siblings before disappearing back into his office.

Izzy squealed throwing her arms around him.

"Settle down Iz. I am not going to be fast enough." She laughed and picked up the timer. Her grin widened.

"I don't know." She turned the timer to face Alec. "I think it might run in the family."

Alec read the time and swore.

He was fast enough. His stomach clenched. Swimming was Izzy thing not his.

"What flavour do you want?" He dropped the subject.

"Take a wild guess."

He rolled his eyes.

Chocolate.

.

After taking Izzy home he went out to team practice. There was a total of two of them. The rest of the country's team were scattered across the states. They had both agreed the fields owned buy the local archery club would have to do. It wasn't high class. It was like standing in a paddock, all it needed was some cows. It's saving grace was it was in a good spot. There were no chances of any one getting hurt if an arrow went astray. Half the time Alec was convinced Greg and him were the only people who knew this place existed.

They didn't talk much for a team. They simple nodded their greeting and hopped to it. Greg was a cool guy. He seemed to get that Alec just needed quiet. Perhaps that's how the older man liked it too. They both set up their gear barely acknowledging what they were doing. It no longer required any thought almost like breathing. Alec paced out the seventy meters from his target. He turned seeing Greg had followed suit.

The wind was low today. They wouldn't have much to counter-act.

They stood ten meters or so apart.

"Ready?" Greg asked raising his bow.

Alec smiled. "Always."

They started firing arrow after arrow. Alec could feel the burn through his shoulders after an hour. His fingers aching. Slowly he lowered his bow. Greg caught his eye and nodded his head that he planned to pack it in for the day. Alec nodded in agreement. They trailed down to collect their remaining arrows. Sometimes a few got damaged in training but most of the time with the equipment they were using they were able to save the arrows. They got a little expensive to replace all the time. There was nothing more that Alec hated then having to beg for money from his parents. hopefully after the Olympics he'd have a sponsor and his own form of income. If not even maybe he'd have to get a real job. the kind that pays.

"Same time tomorrow?"

Alec nodded.

…...

"I would give my left ovary for a piece of that chocolate cake."

Alec looked down at his salad. He wasn't huge on sweets but when it had been months they were hard to look at with out craving sugar. It was ok at home. The three siblings all sticking to their health diets made it easy but out at the restaurant there were so many mouth watering options.

"Really Isabelle, just think of your thighs. Aren't they wide enough?"

Alec dropped his fork. He shot a quick look at his baby sister. She looked sourly at their Mother. The silence freezing them all in place.

Their Mother was traditional. Women were not strong, they belonged along side a man. Isabelle's sporting ability always put a strain on their relationship. Alec hoped after tomorrow maybe their Mother could be proud of her. Deep down Alec doubt it. He and Isabelle knew that their parents favoured Jace. Jace had been taken in by the Lightwoods when his parents were killed in a car accident. Since the age of ten the blonde had been one of the family. Jace was naturally talented at everything. He was smart and athletic. He wasn't shy and awkward like Alec. He was confident and handsome. He was exactly what their Mother wanted in a child. Surprisingly the Lightwood siblings didn't resent him, instead they took him under their wings. Jace was theirs just as much as he was their parents. They loved him even if he was being a bit of a cocky douche.

"Guys I am the Master!" Jace interrupted the show down with an overly enthusiastic hoot. He had just arrived at the restaurant late as normal. They had order him a healthy meal which had been sitting waiting for him. He plonked down in the chair next to Alec. He screwed up his nose at the sight of the salad next to his steak.

"I can not wait until I can have chips." He poked the salad. "What's the pink crap?"

"Pomegranate." Izzy sighed with a shake of her head.

Jace looked over to Alec with a shrugged.

The boys weren't exactly exotic with their menu choices. Steak, eggs and chips would suit them just fine. However their Mother insisted they go out to celebrate Jace getting a place in the running team for the Olympics. Alec tried not to feel to disappointed she hadn't cared about his own placement on the squad. He didn't really like the attention but it would have been nice if his Mother had at least pretend to be proud of him. She didn't believe Archery was a real sport. It was a hobby.

"Well Izzy it's up to you now. We'll make it a clean sweep."

Izzy looked at Alec who violently swung his head. He didn't want anyone else knowing about the trail. He didn't want to embarrass himself. He wasn't even keen to go. Alec was smart enough to know Izzy would never let him get away without at least trying but it didn't mean he had to like it.

"That's a given. Are you coming to watch?" She smiled at Jace.

"No. I am sorry Iz. I have a team meeting. " She looked a little hurt but shook it off.

"What about you Mum? Are you and Dad coming to see me?" Isabelle's defences were already up. She knew the answer but still she liked to push.

"Your Father and I are busy. We have to pay for all this frivous lifestyle of yours."

"After tomorrow you won't have to worry anymore. I 'll have sponsors."

Their Mother tutted. She didn't believe in her own children. Jace was the only one she took seriously.

Alec lean over the table and grabbed her hand. He gave her fingers a gentle squeeze before releasing.

She smiled warmly back at her brother.

"So did you all see my epic win?" Jace grinned.

The other two groaned not prepared to hear a play by play for the next four hours. Didn't matter either way they would have to suffer through it. Damn family.

…...

R&R ;p


	2. Chapter 2

An. hope everyone likes this ;P this may be slow progress sorry I don't have enough time in a day.

…...

Tw0

"Wish me luck." Isabelle grinned.

"Why?" Alec frowned. "You don't need it."

She laughed, stripping off her jacket. She gave it to him to hold. He pulled her in for a quick hug before they called her over to the marshalling area. There was one race before hers. He watched her rolling back and forward on her heels as she waited. All the girls stood in a huddled group trying to keep warm. Alec looked around the audience with a scowl. There were an abnormal amount of men to women. He didn't like the way the were looking at his sister. That was one thing he hated about Izzy sport. The revealing bathing suits and the peeping tom's. Izzy tattoos drew even more attention to her skin. Alec knew Isabelle didn't care. Hell she like to be admired. Didn't mean they could touch her though. He gritted his teeth.

The overhead speaker crackled to life and a monotone voice filled the air. He looked forward as they called Isabelle's race. She was placed in lane four. Alec couldn't help but grin as the girls climbed onto the blocks. Isabelle was half a head taller then all the other girls. Her height would be an advantage, not that she needed it. Iz had been a little embarrassed of her height in her early teens. It was only now that she was truly growing to love who she was. Their Mother had put a lot of pressure on them to be prefect. Alec still wasn't confident human being unlike his siblings. Most the time he just wanted to blend into the background.

Alec jumped as the gun went off. It was easy to see Izzy was out in front. Her lines and movements were elegant. She easily pulled ahead of the pack. They had four laps to complete and short of drowning, Isabelle was going to win. It was her time that count though. She had to be fast enough to qualify. There were a lot of swimmers all across the country trying out for the limited amount of positions. Every second counted.

She did her final tumble turn and pushed hard. She was using her last reserves to power home. Her hand touch the wall and a cheer resounded over the stands. Alec's eye flicked up to the time board. She was in, easy. She was only seconds off the world record. Alec couldn't be prouder of his sister. He couldn't wipe the grin off his face.

She waited for the others to finish and quick congratulated the other girls in their efforts. Before jumping out of the water. Dripping wet, she ran over to him. She launched herself in his arms. She was squealing like a little kid as he spun her around.

"Did you see that!" She pointed at her number.

Alec laughed wrapping his towel around her shoulders.

"You're unstoppable."

"We will be." She corrected with a grin.

He offered her a small smile. He didn't really think his race was important. It was just to make her happy. He would of have been happier not to embarrass himself in front of a crowd but she insisted. There was no backing out now.

His race was getting called up. He sighed as Izzy tugged her jacket out of his arms. He slide off his own jacket handing it to her.

"You can't wear that. This isn't training."

He looked down at his rashie top and board shorts.

"Yes I can, it's cold." She snorted surrendering. She had got him here. She knew better then to push him to far.

"Ok but it'll slow you down." She conceded.

He rolled his eyes.

"I don't care Iz."

He moved over to the other men and he could see their sneers. They were in budgie smugglers and Alec tried not to look down. He was blushing enough as it was. He grabbed at the sleeves of his rashie top pulling it down to cover his knuckles.

"Hey Alec right? I am Simon. Izzy said you might give me a run for my money."

Alec snorted offering the boy his hand.

"I doubt it. Nice to meet you."

Simon grinned. There was something about Simon that set Alec at ease. The other guys were a little clicky. They had all raced each other all season. Alec was a stranger, an unknown threat they didn't want to deal with.

Simon seemed to be excluded from their group too. Jealous made people behave strangely. Alec liked Simon. He had that friendly, geek-ish vibe. He probably wasn't ever going to be the mans best friend but he seemed ok.

"It's nice to have someone else to talk too. I think Raphael wants me dead or at least to break a leg."

Alec looked over to the man in question and could see what he meant. The guy looked pissed. Alec didn't get a chance to reply to Simon. They were called over to the blocks.

Nervously Alec pulled on his goggles. He looked across at the other competitors. He realised that all of them were sporting swim caps. He shrugged. It wasn't like he cared if he got wet hair. He doubt that it really made any difference to the speed of the swimmer. He tugged at the rashie top around the top of his neck. He fought back the butterflies, raising in his throat. He swallowing them whole.

"On your mark!"

They dropped down into position. Alec looked at his toes trying to steady his breathing. In Archery he didn't feel this blind panic. It was serene. His bow and arrow an extension of his arm. His heart didn't pound in his chest while the second passed waiting to go. The whistle chimed and Alec pushed off. The water hit him, lapping at his side. The frigid cold was on him. As the line on the bottom of the pool appeared he knew it was time to surface. His arm slide over his head like fluid. His lungs ached as he took in his first breath. The sooner it was over the better. He set himself to a rhythm. His arms hit the air, drops splashing off his arms before plunging back into the cool liquid. The wall came all to soon and he flipped into the tumble turn his sister had taught him how to do. Pushing off again flowing through the water like it was an other morning. He reached the end again and turned. The next stretch he eased into his stride. Izzy and him liked the distance swims. It was like you were in another world. You were in your own head and nothing but the movement mattered. There was something about the mindlessness, the clear since of self that made Alec breath easier. Nothing, no thoughts, no fears could touch him. It was just him an the water. He flipped again and somewhere in the back of his mind it hit him that this was the last leg. He pushed because Izzy would give him hell if he didn't try.

Arm over arm, a breath through the movement. It was all structured and regimented. Something Alec had to admit he liked. Simon was just ahead of him in the next lane. He was surprised to find he wasn't to far behind. Just a few feet and he would be done. His palm smashed against the tiled wall signalling his finish.

He chucked his goggles off, madly trying to get the water out of his eyes and stabilize his breathing. He was chest was working over time trying to keep up with his heart rate.

Looking up he saw Izzy beaming down on him. He was pleased to see she had his towel and jacket ready to go. He kicked up, using his elbows to catch the side of the pool. His legs were like jelly as he kicked forcing his body from the water. He crawled over the side of the pool splattering water around. He wasn't graceful like his sister who did it so elegantly you wonder if she was part mermaid. There had to be a knacked for exiting the pool he just wasn't getting.

Izzy leaped on him. "You did it!" She hugged him tight.

"What?" She had to be joking. There were fast swimmer here. People that have trained years for this. People that truly wanted this. Alec bit his lip, the guilt sinking in.

"You got third." She gushed. "We won't know just yet if it's enough to make the team but I am so proud of you."

Alec could feel his cheeks burning. He wanted to bury his head in her shoulder and disappear.

"Can we not tell our parents about this?" He begged.

Izzy scowled at him.

"Fine, but you owe me big."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter thr33

Alec shoved his hair back out of his face. His whole body was tense. This was too much. His time had been enough to get into the team. He had fallen somewhere in the middle which had surprised them all. Alec had thought maybe he had scrapped through but there were team member with worse times then his. The thought of it made his stomach churn. He wasn't good enough, he wasn't trained or prepared. This had to be the craziest idea in history. Still Isabelle and her coach had been hounding him all morning after their normal swim session about accepting the position.

"I don't know Iz." He sighed.

Alec's eyes flicked from her to the coach.

"Look you're going to be wiped out in the heats. With the times you have I doubt you'll through any further. If you're lucky maybe semi-finals but I highly doubt it." The old man laid it out straight for him. "We aren't looking for a gold medal just give it a shot. You can train with Izzy in the mornings. I'am not asking for anymore then what you are already doing. You don't need join her for her afternoon sessions. We need you to come."

"I, I,I.." He stuttered.

"He's in." Isabelle was determined, she had that no nonsense tone that was usually reserved for their brother Jace. She put her hands on her hips, a silent stance of no arguments. Alec usually filed this mood under bossy brat. He wasn't use to baring the brunt of it.

His head dropped in defeat.

"Fine."

…...

"Could you at least turn around?"

Alec blushed a beautiful shade of scarlet.

The man snorted folding his arms across his chest.

"Looking at guys willy's is not my idea of a good time. I am not even sure a gay guy would get off watching you all take a piss. Just hurry up, the soon your done the sooner I can get out of here." He screwed up his nose disgusted.

Alec felt sorry for the poor man. He must of drawn the short straw to end up doing this job. It didn't help Alec had a shy bladder.

Alec felt least awkward when Jace had stole his clothes in the gym locker-room in high school. Then he had to run across the oval in nothing but a towel. He felt way more exposed now. He tinkled into jar quickly before jamming himself back into his pants. He fastened the jar and placed it into the plastic bag as instructed. He couldn't look the man in the eye as he past the bag over.

It was pretty much the most humiliating thing Alec had ever done.

The sad part is he knew he would have a repeat performance when they got to the host nation.

He groaned wondering if this was truly worth it.

…...

"There is a code of conduct and requirements for all athletes booklets under you're chair. In these booklets are what we demand and expect of you all. Any rule breaking or misdeeds will result in your expulsion from the team. You will be sent home in disgrace. " The man continued to drone about alcohol consumption as Alec tuned out. He wasn't exactly what you would call a wild child. There was no one here who was as straight-lace as Alec. He knew how boring and uptight the others athletes found him. Most of them were pretty good about behaving but after there events were over the tables turned. These people deprived themselves for years to be in peak condition so the second it was over they partied like the night would never end. He could understand the concern of them causing a scene in the host nation. It wasn't like it hadn't been done before.

Bored Alec started scanning the room. They had all the athletes from the surrounding areas dragged in for the meeting. There were some pretty famous names in the room but a lot he had never seen before. To be truthful Alec didn't pay much attention to anything other then his siblings and his own chosen field.

On his left Jace and the other runners were chatting, completely ignoring the talk. Alec let his gaze widen. He looked over to the right scanning people trying to guess their chosen sport. He froze solid. A few seats past Izzy was perhaps the most beautiful man Alec had ever seen even side on. His hair was spike back with a splash of colour and skin a flawless caramel. It took a moment for Alec to register the glitter. It was everywhere. In his hair, his skin even his clothes. The man sensing his gaze turned his head looking straight at Alec. For a second he couldn't breath when those eyes locked on his. The man's lips quirked up and he winked.

Winked.

Flushed, Alec looked back to the front. He sunk down in his seat hiding from view. Izzy didn't know it but he was using her as a human shield. He heart was in his chest. The guy had clearly seen him checking him out. He hoped to god he'd be cool about it otherwise this trip was going to be bloody awkward.

He tried to calm himself down and tried to focus on discussion not that it worked.

His mind was still caught up in one single look.

…...

"Hell no."

Izzy huffed.

"You have to Alec. "

"No."

"Everybody else will be wearing them." She tried again.

"If I wanted to run around in my underwear I would have become a stripper."

Isabelle snorted. " Just humour me."

A horn blasted form outside and it forced Alec hand.

He scowled but allowed her to add the budgie smugglers into his suitcase. She zipped it up quickly so he didn't have to opportunity to pull them back out again. They were running behind as it was. They rushed down the stair climbing into the cab next to Jace. He looked dead on his feet, Alec imagined he looked much the same. At four in the morning he guess most people weren't pulling off there best. Izzy however looked stunning. She was a freak of nature.

" Thankgod. I thought you princesses were never coming."

Izzy slapped up the back of his head. Jace growled poking out his tongue before sliding on a pair of sunglasses. It was amazing how well that hide his tiredness. The problem with their family was that got a bit bitchy when they hadn't had enough sleep, the same went with food. Alec was no exception. The back and forth between his younger siblings was making his head spin. He wished he had sat in the front but it was too late now.

The ride to the airport wasn't long but Isabelle's and Jace's petty squabble made it seem twice the amount of time. Alec was getting a headache. He was stressed enough as it was.

Two days ago there had been a terror attack in France. It was obvious attempt to disrupt the up coming games. He felt uneasy with both his siblings being in potential danger. They had been reassured that everything was safe but it did little to ease his nerves.

In the airport that went to normal rigmarole to get on the plane. The team had a dedicated flight. As the lightwoods walked up the aisle Alec had never seen so many matching jackets.

In front of him Jace and Izzy were still at each others throats. They had seats next to each other and for the first time ever he was happy not to be sitting by his family. He had a window seat a few seat back from them.

He took his jacket off and put across his chest like a blanket. He figured a nap wouldn't hurt.

Hours later he felt something sliding along his neck.

He jumped, his eyes flying open. He turned to his left, fingers still held middle air.

He froze looking into those cat like eyes.

I feral grin spread across the man's glittery face.

"How far down does that go? Wait don't tell me I want it to be a surprise."

"What?" Alec blinked. It took him a moment to realise the man had been trailing his fingers down his only visible tattoo.

"We are here Beautiful." The man purred. His hand that had been mid air moved forward creasing the length of his jaw. Alec shuddered, his eyes closing. He blinked them open again only to find the glittery man had disappeared from his side.

Alec searched the aisle find him being dragged away by some girl. Alec stomach dropped. That was typically his luck.

Alec waited for his family before they were heard onto buses like cattle trying not to think of guys. He didn't have time for that, he needed to focus.

An. Finally Magnus is here! Well I am excited anyway. Please drop me a line I'd love to hear your thoughts. Are you people like this or am I wasting my time? I promise I can take it. ;P


	4. Chapter 4

An. So excited I got my first review. Thankyou arakiel.

Chapter f0ur

After dumping their belongings at their hotel rooms they were dragged down to the lobby to assemble for the opening ceremony march. There uniforms were each checked and approved by the big boss man. Hodge normal wasn't to fussed but this was different. He seemed stressed.

"Five people to a line. You need to keep in formation. We want to look strong and unified."

Izzy eyebrows shot up as she glanced at Alec. He rolled his eyes but pushed them into position. They stood between Simon and Greg with Jace pushing his way into the middle of them.

Alec was disappointed that they couldn't watch the opening ceremony. He thought they would be able to see some of the acts that were on display but instead they were all jammed into a small room waiting to be call out. It was uncomfortable and sweaty. It was the last thing the Lightwoods wanted to be doing after a long flight. Still they quietly chatted amongst themselves as they waited for the chance of getting some fresh air.

Finally when they were summoned Alec wished they hadn't been. The stadium crowd felt as if it was going to crash in on them. Alec was finding it hard to breath. His eyes widened as he took in the amount of people crammed into such a confided space. He could feel the start of a panic attack begin to surface. Jace very casually through his arm protectively around his shoulders. His hand squeezing his body firmly to the blondes side. Alec wanted to reassure his brother he was fine, that he was coping but the words just wouldn't leave his throat. Instead they sat at the back, making it difficult for the older boy to breath. Izzy moved around so she was on his other side mimicking Jace's moves. Alec knew he was blushing. He was embarrassed his usual fears were popping up again. Being in the spotlight, having a crowd around him made his insides crawl. He knew he had anxiety issues, when he was younger he had full blown panic attacks. It had been pretty bad for a few years but with the help of friends and family he had learned how to cope. Although coping didn't make it any easier.

Alec smiled gratefully at his pair of siblings. Most of their lives it was Alec looking out for them, this was one of those rare chances they had the opportunity to repay the favour.

They smiled for the cameras, taking family selfies with the world. There were so many lights flashing Alec was sure they'd all be blind by morning. It was amazing and yet one of the most terrifying things he had ever done. He felt so lucky to have his family along side with him.

…...

Alec was seventh to shoot.

It was the next morning after the opening ceremony. He guessed they liked to get the less popular ones done at the same time as the higher ratings sports. That way they didn't really have to show much footage of the more unique sports. It worked quiet well for Alec. He wasn't to keen to be featured on the news.

Alec watched paitently as the sixth Archer fired his final arrow.

He wasn't too worried so far the competition was slim. Most of them weren't even hitting the blue zone.

It was pretty pathetic.

He glanced around the supporters stands and found it was next to empty. Alec was almost positive that most the people watching were only family members and loved ones of the sportsmen.

Archery wasn't exactly a crowd winner.

Alec scowled as his turn came up. With little thought he fired. His arm pulled back, his muscles tight and rigid, ready to spring into action. He breathed out releasing the arrow. It struck true.

Yellow.

Alec smiled, pleased with the result. Oddly he didn't find it as exhilarating as he had once. He was just going through the motions. He fired two more shoots securing his way into the semi-final. It was all a little too easy. Alec sighed.

His eyes darted to the crowd finding his own family hollering like a bunch of football fans. What surprised he however was the number of other athletes that had come down to checkout the sport. He blushed catching sight of the cat eyed man.

Alec was floored.

It was the last thing he had expected. The glittery guy had planted himself right next to Isabelle. Alec tried not to scowl seeing the girl from the plane sitting on his other side. Alec had to give it to the woman, she had sexy and sassy written all over her.

Alec tried not to feel to disappointed. It wasn't the first time he had a crush on a straight man. Even if the guy wasn't straight, Alec highly doubt he'd be into shy, panicky nerds.

He took a deep breath bracing himself.

He moved cautiously over to the stand to his adoring fans.

"Robin Hood and Green Arrow have nothing on you." Jace complemented. Alec grinned widely at the references.

"Thanks."

"That was amazing. You are amazing."

Alec blinked not sure he truly heard that right. The girl next the glittery man rolled her eyes and went back to studying her nails.

"I, uh, I, um thanks?" He frowned unsure if the guy was serious or not. He beamed at Alec causing Alec to blush.

Izzy smirked noticing her brothers discomfort.

"Alec this is Magnus Bane. He's a legendary gymnast. I've never seen someone so flexible. It's amazing the positions he can twist his body into. We'll have to go watch him perform."

Magnus smirked at her words. She couldn't have sounded more suggestive if she tried.

"Yes come watch me." He wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

The woman next to Magnus snorted at the comment.

Alec frowned.

"um ok? I,I should go back it's Greg's turn soon."

He was not running away. No he was going to support his friend. At least that's what he had to keep telling himself.

…...

" So Alexander how does it feel to be heading to the semi-finals? We all saw your training partner scrapped through too."

"I , I ah.."

Alec was floundering. He gulped looking at the camera. Trying not to think about the hundreds if not thousands of viewers watching him. He blinked looking at the interviewer. Her perfectly shaped eyebrow arched as she shot him that look that made him squirm. He wasn't comfortable with this at all. He just wanted to compete, he wasn't at all one for the fame side of sport. The reporter was beautifully intimidating in that psycho kind of way. There was something about her that just screamed killer cougar.

" We are so excited to be here." Alec froze at the male voice. His back stiffened as fingers ran from his right shoulder blade to his left. His eyes sort out the fingers gripping tightly to his arm. He frowned at the glittery pink nail polish. Slowly he registered that a body had parked itself next to his. The guy was as physically close as he could be without jumping on Alec's knee. Alec looked down at his lap, flushing a beautiful shade of scarlet. He was panicking, he was to scared to deal with either the live tv broadcast or the man planted to his side. "All of us athletes are keen to compete against the best in our fields. The challenge is half the fun. We are so proud to be representing our country, there is nothing quite like it. "

She frowned at him. Slowly Alec tried to subtle look sideways to see who had come to his rescue. Alec's breath staggered. It was him. The glittery man.

"Magnus Bane." He offered his spare hand out to the reporter.

"So pleased you could join us Mr Bane. I believe this is your third Olympics now."

He laughed. "Shh! Don't tell them that, they'll think I am to old to keep up."

"Are you?" She challenged playfully.

"Darling I am magnificent. Your never to old to achieve your dreams."

"That's a wonderful philosophy however I don't believe I have you yet. You have yet to start competing this year."

"I know but when I saw this gorgeous specimen I couldn't walk away. Look at those arms." Alec jumped as the mans hand crest his biceps. "I am a sucker for a beautiful face. Have you seen his eyes? " Magnus purred.

Alec flushed. He was finding it hard to breath. He knew it was all for show but it didn't mean his heart beat understood. It was racing against his will. There was nothing Alec doing.

"Yes he's not to hard on the eyes." She bantered. Her eyes darted down to the information pack she had been given. Suddenly her eyes light up. "I hear Jace Wayland is your brother. Now that's a man that can take your breath away."

Magnus let out a disgusted noise that somehow warmed Alec's heart. "So not my type. You can keep him all to yourself. I want this one." He gripped Alec tighter making sure the younger man didn't bolt. The woman laughed playfully and started quizzing Magnus of his up coming events. Alec was happy to be ignored. He sat silently listening to the man next to him talking passionately about his own chosen field. He couldn't help but notice Magnus hadn't let him go. His grip had softened off but his fingers ran softly up and down his arm. There was something strangely reassuring and comforting about the action. Alec was sad to realise they were wrapping up, which meant they both had to move. They said goodbye to the woman and got off the couch. Alec didn't know what to say. He panicked. Everything always came out wrong. He just couldn't get his brain to function if there was a cute guy around. He wasn't smooth like Jace nor Sexy like Izzy. He figured it was best if he said nothing at all. Magnus was staring at him as they were about to exit the room. He flushed and nodded a goodbye of sorts. He ducked out the door only to find resistance from his wrist. He half turned looking back at Magnus who's glittery nails were strongly locked over his pulse.

"I am on at two tomorrow." Alec was surprised to find the man was less then confident. He's words had the slightest quiver to them that froze Alec in place. Maybe he wasn't just playing around for the camera. Maybe he actually liked Alec.

"You can bring Isabelle."

Or maybe not.


	5. Chapter 5

An. Thank you everybody! I am glad people are like it so far. I am going to try an churn this out quickly please excuse my mistakes. It's looking like I may be moving house which means no internet for awhile. I am almost crying at the thought. Oh well here's the next one.

Chapter F1ve

"I am not going."

Alec was not sulking. He really wasn't. Ok maybe just a little.

"It would be rude not to show." Isabelle had her hands on her hips. Her bossy side was shinning through. "He did invite us."

"I am pretty sure he just wants you there." Alec huffed.

"The man wear glitter voluntarily. If that's not gay I don't what is."

"Maybe it's part of his costume." Alec pointed out stubbornly.

"No other male gymnast rocks sparkles. I am not even sure the dancers do." She tapped her foot impatiently.

Alec groaned and rolled over on the hotel bed so he didn't have to face her.

"You can't mope here all day. Where's your team spirit?"

"I'll hang out with Jace when he gets back from training." Alec pleaded. He wasn't sure he could handle his crush gazing adoringly at his sister. It made his inside twisted at the thought.

"Jace wants to get into the red-heads pants. She's a medic, he is faking some kind of ailment."

Alec spun around gaping at her. He liked to defend his brother and say he'd never do that but Alec was pretty sure the blonde would stoop that low. He spluttered trying to cover for his best friend but I had nothing.

She crossed her arms rolling her eyes waiting.

He shrugged.

"You do realise what they wear in gymnastics? Those spandex leotard things that show everything." She toyed.

He jumped up faster then he cared to admit.

She laughed beckoning him to follow.

…...

"There's Magnus Bane reigning world champion."

There were screams across the stands as the man step up. Alec's breath caught in the back of his throat as Magnus slide off his jacket. Alec couldn't take his eyes away.

The man was sculpted perfection. His snug uniform clung to his body so tightly Alec could make out the dimples on the man's lower back just above his prefect ass.

Isabelle let out a low whistle. " That is one fine looking man. Check out that package."

"Izzy!" Alec hissed scandalised.

"Oh please." She swiped at him. "Like you wouldn't tap that."

He flushed. "That's not the point. You can't objectify people like that."

"Alec darling, shut up and watch."

He scowled at her but did what he was told.

Magnus did a handstand followed by a flip on the balance beam. He twisted and turned so gracefully. Alec was in awe of the skill and precision it took not to fall while completing the complicated moments. It was like art. Beautiful and sensuous. He couldn't pull his eyes away from the man.

Alec wasn't sure he really understood the point system. He figured how long they held certain positions and the line their body formed.

As he finished his routine he was pushed over to the camera crew.

"Come on, let go say hi." Izzy yanked him up. He tripped over his feet, stumbling a few paces before stabilizing himself. Izzy still had hold of his wrist and dragged him down to Magnus. Alec cringe seeing the cameras and the flashes going off from above. Magnus caught sight of them and his face lit up. He shove past the interviewer and the camera crew to greet them. The camera followed Magnus because who wouldn't want to film the man, he was magical. Alec tried not to freak out about it. He didn't really need the world seeing his sister stealing away his gymnast. It was humiliating enough.

"Miss Lightwood." He took her hand kissing the back of it. Alec looked away. That's when Magnus pounced. He through his arms around Alec, hugging him close.

"Alexander." He purred. "You came."

Alec shifted slightly uncomfortable with the world witnessing this but he didn't loosen his own arms that had found their way around Magnus.

"I, uh, I um. Yeah." He finished lamely.

It was only then did he register how close the two of them were. He flushed as Magnus smirked. Magnus knew exactly how excited Alec was to see him. Reluctantly Alec softened his hold of the glittery man. Magnus turned on the spot making sure to stand in front of Alec, blocking any view of the blue-eyed boy behind him.

"As I was saying every sport deserves recognition. Not just your typical ones like running of swimming. This Olympics is about celebrating all sorts. There is a woman in the rowing with an amputated leg. She could have just done the Paralympics but she is here to prove her worth. It's wonderful to be involved even if you are only second best. Thank you I'll see you in the semi's." He waved to the camera before turning and completely dismissing the crew.

"Um hi?" Alec blushed.

"Hello." Magnus grinned widely. Alec didn't know what to say, he was stumped.

"We are about to go watch Jace's first race want to come?" Izzy saved Alec from embarrassing himself.

He winked at the pair.

"Sure, just give me a minute to change."

…...

Jace was shit at the hundred meters. Like his siblings he was good at distance. The short length didn't give him enough time to hit his stride. He knew as he crossed the line that he'd make the semi finals but he wouldn't get any further.

Alec had told him not to waste his energy to focus on the two, four and eight hundred meters but he wasn't a quitter. Even if he sucked he was doing it all.

He searched to spot his siblings. He smirked noticing how red his brother was. He was avoiding looking left at Magnus. Jace laughed to himself, it had been awhile since Alec's last boyfriend, it was about time his brother started living.

Magnus was obviously keen. He hadn't even tried to be subtle about it. It didn't mean Alec would realise though. Alec was stubbornly thick when he wanted to be.

The camera crew had noticed his direction and planted themselves in front of his family. He tried not to scowl at the inconvenience. He ignored them as if they weren't there. He didn't care what was said about him. He was who he was and nobody was going to change him not matter what.

Jace smirked as he arrived in front of them all.

"Did you see that spectacular fail?" He grinned up at them all. "It was pretty epic." Izzy teased.

He sighed dramatically. " Well nobody is prefect."

"Speak for yourself." Magnus snorted, wiping invisible dust off his stylist jacket.

"Your right Mag, that medic might be." He laughed at the look of distain the gymnast gave him.

"Go away, I don't want to hear such blasphemy." He flicked his hand from his wrist in a shoo motion.

"Sparkles aren't you here to watch my triumph win from such defeat."

"Ew, no. I am here to flirt with your brother. Now go win something I am busy."

Jace laughed and took off to his next race. He hoped Magnus's confession was enough for Alec to get it.

.. …...

Alec was sure his face had been on fire since Jace had left.

"Are you coming to see Alec's events tomorrow?" Izzy was oddly helpful. Normally she'd let him stutter his way through any situation but she seemed to sense he was close to a melt down. She patted his knee reassuringly.

"He has the semi finals for Archery tomorrow?" Magnus blinked thoughtfully.

"And his first heats in the swimming." Izzy smiled widely.

Alec groaned, ducking his chin down.

"Alec in a bathing suit?" Magnus grinned. "I am so there."

"Don't get to excited Alec is a prude. He has a top and shorts." Izzy spatted disgusted.

"No!" Magnus gasped.

"Shut up Izzy." Alec hissed.

"But why?" Magnus whined. "You're fine. There's nothing to be ashamed of." He shamelessly rolled his eyes up and down Alec's body. "Nothing at all."

Alec flushed.

He couldn't handle anymore. His heart rate had spiked. He had to get away from Magnus before he had a full blown panic attack. There was nothing flattering about gasping for breath and clawing at ones throat. He jumped out of his seat and hastily retreated back to his room.


	6. Chapter 6

An. Oh my giddy aunt, I am sorry. This packing business is insane. Sad part is I have got practically nothing out of the house. Sorry I am trying to get the story done epp!

S1X

Alec couldn't help but feel guilty. Jace's semi finals were today and he was going to miss them. On top of that he'd miss Izzy's heat as well. His Archery semi final was on when Izzy's race was being held and his own laps of the pool was when Jace's events were going to be on. It was a total mess. He half wanted to pull out of the swimming so he didn't miss Jace. It was all so stressful. He took a few deep breaths calming himself. He looked over at Greg who gave him the thumbs up.

He took his place on the marked line and raised his bow and arrow.

This was it for him. His life in a string and two sticks.

Ok it was a little more profound then that but it made him uncomfortable to talk about.

Most people didn't know that archery had saved Alec's life. It changed it.

It had been Jace's idea in the first place. It was in the time when Alec was struggling to leave the house with his anxiety problems. They had been hanging out in Alec's room for weeks mainly. Everything was always about making sure not to push his safe zones to far. The doctors were worried he'd withdraw further.

Jace was a good brother and he didn't mind Alec's odd quirk as he put it. They had been mucking around for hours on the gaming system. Jace paused the game bored silly and began hunting for a new form of enterianment. He was pulling out Alec's collection when it came to him. He was looking at Alec's comics when the blonde had spotted the character the Green Arrow. He suggested they both tried to shoot an arrow. It was just a bit of fun. It had taken Jace a long while to get Alec to agree but he never looked back. Needless to say Jace had hated it but Alec was another story.

There was something about the control that had hooked Alec. The slightest change in the wind. The tiny slip of the angle of the arrow. The ideal moment in one's breath to release the string. It was all things Alec had learned to control to succeed. With that control he started to win back his life. He gained the ability to calm his breathing when he started to freak out. He learned to paused and wait instead of bolting. It had gotten him to the point he could manage without medication. He really couldn't ask for much more. It would have been nice although if his parents had seen his achievements but all they could still see was his weakness, his imperfections. It would never matter how flawless his skills were. Even if he came home with a gold it was too late to change their mind. He would never give them children to carry on the family name and he was mentally ill.

He was no Jace.

This had all been for them and they weren't even here. He guest it was nice they were there to support his Brother. Maybe if Izzy was lucky they may have visited her heat.

He sighed firing.

His shots were near prefect. Unfortunately Greg failed to make the grade. One stray arrow and it was all over for his friend.

He was going to the final and for the first time in his life he really could give a damn.

…...

"You're going to look stupid." Alec shot his sister a look that had her putting her hands up in defeat. "Fine but promise me if you get through to the next round you will at least loose the rashie top. It's not like the sun is going to burn you."

Alec agreed quickly. There wasn't really a chance he would get through another round. He wouldn't have to worry about the world see anymore of him then needed.

He followed their team out. Simon waved him over and move to stand next to the chatty boy. He was a few years younger then Alec, closer to Izzy age. He was overly excited. Like a puppy. Alec took a step back but the boy followed. He didn't seem to understand the concept of personal space. Alec's ear were rather grateful when they were ushered over to their blocks. He pulled on his goggles. It felt strange with the straps on the rubber helmet which was in all probability modelling into his skin.

Izzy had convinced him to wear a swimming cap. She knew that getting wet hair wouldn't faze him nor the idea of his hair causing drag and taking seconds of his time. Nope Izzy told him it would keep his head warm needless to say Alec was sold. He really wasn't a fan of the cold. Mind you he wished she had warned him how much it was going to cut of his circulation to his brain first.

They dropped down into position waiting for that sound. Alec could feel his heartbeat speeding up. The tension coiling all the way down to his toes. The buzzer rang out and his muscles sprung into action. His dive was clean. He glided through the water, arm over arm.

Freestyle had to be Alec's favourite. He was reasonable strong in backstroke and butterfly but he preferred the free. Unlike his sister he hated breaststroke. He hadn't qualified in that stroke thankfully. It was a filler, the laps he used in training to recover. It was stupid. Rolling your arms in a circular motion in front of you and expecting to get anywhere fast was a ridiculous concept. In freestyle he could physically feel his arms pulling him forward. There was no questions of if it was only the legs making momentum happen. It was fast and effective. It didn't deplete your energy the way the butterfly did and you weren't blind to the direction you were heading in like backstroke. It was sensible. Logical even.

His hand slammed against the wall signalling his completion. It was all over so quickly, he barely had time to think. He looked at the times pleased he hadn't embarrassed himself. He seemed to be not to far down the rankings which surprised Alec. Looking at the scoreboard it was easy to see that Simon was ahead of the pack. There's was only the first heat of the day so only time would tell if Alec had made it through to another round. Getting out of the pool he hurried to get changed and warm. The hot shower wasn't cutting it. He dried himself and loaded himself with as many layers as he could find tucked into his daily bag. He shivered pulling the coat tighter.

It wasn't until he left the change room again did he catch sight of cat eyes.

He flushed as those eyes winked at him. He slowly made his way over to his Sister and Magnus who was standing next to her.

"Alec who would have thought under all that hideous material you were buried in for the archery semi's was that body." He let out a low whistle. "damn."

"Wait you were there?" Alec couldn't help but shuffle from foot to foot. He hadn't noticed him. Truth be told he had been that upset that neither one of his parents could be bothered to come he hadn't bothered to look at the crowd. It would of made ache, he didn't need the distraction.

Alec couldn't think of anything more distracting then Magnus.

"Of course. I am your number one fan." He beamed.

"Right." Alec frowned sceptical.

"Be nice. He went out of his way to see you today Alec." Izzy snapped.

He scowled back at his sister. "This is nice."

Magnus smiled. He didn't seemed offended by Alec's bluntness.

"Yes the man knows how to use those fingers just right and even better I got to see him wet. He's been very nice all day."

Alec wasn't entirely sure he was comfortable with the way Magnus groaned out the word very. It made his stomach do uncomfortable things.

"Right. Well now you've spoke, Magnus is going to show me his outfit for his semi-final."

Alec knew when Izzy was dismissing him. He was surprised however watching Magnus continually glance back at him as she tugged him away. He thought perhaps the man looked, well disappointed to be leaving his side. Alec frowned at himself. He couldn't quiet understand how that look seemed to warm him up more then the hot shower he had just taken had.

…...

"Why didn't you tell me Alec?" There was an accusation to Jace's voice that almost pulled him out of his glaring.

"I don't like her." He said bluntly.

"There's nothing wrong with Clary." Jace spluttered. "Don't change the subject. When were you and Izzy going to tell me about you competing in the swimming? You're in the semi-final for pete's sake."

"Barely." He snorted before changing the subject back to something more important. "She's twitchy. Nervous. I don't like it."

Her eyes were contanstly scanning. There was something almost frantic about it. It made Alec uneasy. Even across the room he could see something was very wrong with the girl. Jace sure knew how to pick them.

"Alec!"

"She keeps checking the exits. That's not normal."

"Seriously?!" Jace punches his shoulder.

Alec breaks eye contact with Jace's latest love interest turning his glare onto his brother.

"Did the Korean pay you to take me out of the competition for gold or are you just particular vindictive?"

Jace froze suddenly thinking about what he had just done.

"Shit Alec, I didn't think."

"No." He sighed. "You never do. That is why I am telling you not to trust that girl. There is something off about her."

"Your wrong."

Alec sighed "I hope so."

…...


	7. Chapter 7

S3v3n

"A deal was a deal. Strip."

Alec scowled.

" Take it off, you grade A whore." She giggled.

"I swear to the Angels I will slap you Izzy. I am not afraid to hit a girl."

"Oh please we both know if there was a fist fight I'd win. Now give me that rashie top. Your race is about to start."

"Izzy." He wasn't above begging.

"Now." She held out her hands for it. She had already done hers, slipping into the top place for the final round. She was smug. Her over confidence was running through to everything else. He knew when to admit defeat.

He took it off folding his arms across his chest.

"Is that one new?" She studied his skin.

"No I just don't feel the need to flash the world."

"Why not Brother dear? Were hot. Like it or not we have the pretty genes."

Alec snorted grabbing his towel.

He headed out to the marshalling area with the other swimmers.

Simon bounced of to him, grinning.

"Man that is some serious ink."

Alec shrugged. He had his tattoos so long he forgot how much impact a little ink could make. He frowned remembering who would care about his polluted skin. His parents hadn't been ok with Izzy artwork. Most of it mirrored Alec. He had got his first one as a memorial for his little brother. Izzy and Jace had loved the idea and got the same design on them. It had become a little bit of a family thing. Alec had found this dead language and the ruin looking symbols now told the story of his life and his families across each of their skins. His parent knew about the one that came up his neck but the rest they had no idea about. He was probably going to get torn apart when eventually one of those snobbish friends of their mention seeing Alec on tv.

He took his place next to Simon. Jumping in on the sound of the gun. The movement were fast and swift in a way Alec had never been before but it wasn't enough. He was slipping behind. Simon was half a length in front. As he touched the wall he knew that he wasn't getting through to the final round. However checking his time he was pleased to find he wasn't to far out of the running.

He got out of the pool and went straight over to Izzy hugging her. She squealed as he nuzzled into her making her as wet as possible.

"What does it take to get that kind of attention? Sign me up." Alec jumped pulling away from his angry sister. She slapped him before storming off to where he had dumped his towel.

"Uh, hey Magnus." He flushed under the mans gaze.

He stepped forward his fingers rest on Alec's hips slowly sweeping the droplets from his skin. He took a step forward into Alec's personal space. He twisted his head around to whisper in Alec's ear.

"Now I want to see the rest of this one." His fingers tapped the top of his shorts. Alec blushed. The tattoo on his hip was mostly hidden. Alec didn't even think anyone would be able to notice that one. He was burning hot from the attention.

Magnus stepped back admiring how far down that pink hue went. He winked.

…...

Alec was finally feeling nervous. The wind had picked up today. It had to be the day of the final. His luck never held. To top it off it was cold. He was trying not to shiver as he waited for the Korean to finish his round. He tried not to get to excited as the poor guy hit the blue section on his last turn. That was going to be costly. It wasn't instilling confidence in Alec. The guy might have had a slip up but the wind was strengthening.

Standing up when his name was called he flushed hearing his cheer squad. He looked over to find his siblings plus a few add ons. He frowned at the sight on Clary clutching onto Jace. Simon hovered next to her looking about as pleased to see them together as Alec. Next to Izzy stood Magnus in all his glittery glory. He dramatically blew Alec a kiss. Alec spun around trying not to hyperventilate. This wasn't the time for that.

Still panicking he took his first shot. Cursing as it hit just outside the centre mark. The blue ring was mocking him. He was not making a mistake again. Clearing his mind of the world around him he focused. He felt the wind and readjusted accordingly. He fired hitting the centre dead on.

His next arrows struck true and he couldn't help but feel a little giddy. He'd medalled. He had beat the Korean. That alone had secured him a bronze. He sat with the coach and Greg as each Archer took their turn. The Russian faltered pushing Alec to silver. Without asking Izzy slipped over to him. She could see he was about to have a metal down. She pulled him into a hug. He buried his head into her shoulder refusing to look up again. He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

She started squealing and he yanked away covering his ears.

"What the hell Iz." He cursed her.

"You won!" She wrapped her arms around him squeezing him rightly. Before he knew what was happening Jace had joined them, half jumping on top of them. They fell to ground in a tangle of limbs.

Laughing, Magnus offered out his hand from the side to help Alec up. Blushing Alec took it.

Magnus's eyes sparkled almost as much as the glitter around them. He leaned forward planting a kiss on Alec's forehead. Alec cheeks were burning. There were very few people who were tall enough, Magnus's height rivalled his own.

"Congratulations Alexander." He purred. "When theses games are all over perhaps you would like to join me for a celebratory drink?"

Alec nodded unable to speak. The skin around Magnus's eyes crinkled as the smile grew across his face.

…...

The room was large and full of athletes and the press. Alec hated this part but it was a necessary evil. Izzy had abandoned him at the door. She was summoned over to her adoring fans. Alec sighed watching her go. Typical.

He walked past Simon who was bragging about his up coming win only stopping mid sentence to give him a wave. Awkwardly Alec waved back. He wasn't sure when they had reached the stage of buddies but their disapproval of Jace and Clary's budding relationship had united them. Alec wasn't sure what that said about him.

He spotted the pair in question. He moved over to them silently.

"We have to get out of here." Clary was begging Jace.

"I just have to do this one little interview. Then I am all yours."

She clutched his arms desperately.

"If you come with me now I'll do anything you want."

Jace's eyebrow quirked up at the offer. "Anything?"

She nodded and he yanked her away from the room without even noticing Alec was right behind him.

He frowned before shrugging. That was a little weird. Alec wondering over to the woman who was going to be questioning him about his win.

He sat were he was told like a well trained dog.

She had a predatory gaze. One that had him shifting uncomfortably.

"So Alec that's some serious ink care to tell the story behind it?"

He stared at her blankly. What the hell had this to do with his sporting ability. He was thankful he was fully covered at this point. His arms folded and his lips thinned.

"I am sure you've noticed it's a family thing. Izzy and Jace both have much the same matching art as me."

"So what does it mean? Anything special." She fluttered her eyelashes. Her fingers reaching over to touch his hand.

He scowled yanking his away from hers.

"It's a memorial for our dead Brother." He snapped.

It stumped her for just a moment. Her eyes scanned the room until suddenly they stopped. Alec's eyes flicked over to where the interviewer was looking. Magnus stood on the other side of the room. He caught Alec looking and winked. Alec flushed. He tried not to stare but Magnus was in glittery spandex. The woman coughed faking drawing him back to her.

"That's sweet. So rumour has it you and Magnus Bane are hooking up." She smirked.

"Excuse me!" He spluttered.

That was the last thing either of them got to say to each other. There was a loud bang and the earth beneath their feet trembled, while from above the roof caved in. Screams filled the air and Alec blinked his eyes open. He wasn't entirely sure but he thought maybe he blackout for a minute. He was could move his left leg. He was on the ground, pinned by a patch of ceiling. The tiles on the sheeting was weighing it down and Alec couldn't get it off. He was loosing his breath. His finger began scratching at it. Trying to tare his leg loose.

It wasn't working, he couldn't breathe. He was having a full blown panic attack. Tears were forming in his eyes as he was gasping for breath. It was only then did he realise most of the people he cared about were in this room. He gulped struggling to calm down.

"Alec!"

Alec almost sobbed at the sound of Izzy voice.

"Iz?" He called out.

"Alec I am stuck." She was crying. It was the most gut wrenching thing he had ever heard. He couldn't loose her. Izzy meant the world to him. She was his rock. He couldn't breath.

"Thank-god." Alec felt arms wrap around him tightly. "Shh. Alec it's ok." Magnus's hands were on his chest rubbing up and down his sternum. Slowly he began to calm. Alec started counting, he slowed his breathing to match Magnus's.

"Ok Alexander, I am going to try and lift the plaster. I need you to crawl out. Can you do that?"

Alec nodded not trusting his voice to hold out.

Magnus's looked so dishevelled. There was dust coating the glitter in his hair. There was a deep cut in his cheek Alec reach out wiping the blood off his caramel skin. Magnus kissed his fingers before standing up. Magnus tested the weight, cringing. Magnus braced himself, his muscles strained and he pulled hard. He barely managed to get the weight up but it was just enough for Alec. Using the palms of his hands he dragged himself. Using a arms similar to the motion in breaststroke in reverse he crab crawled his way free. He may have to rethink the actions usefulness. He could feel his skin taring as something scratched down the full length of his shin. He gritted his teeth pulling harder to get it over with.

The second his leg was out Magnus dropped the plaster. Magnus dropped down and pulled him to his feet. Blood ran down his jeans as he took in the wreckage.

It looked like a movie set of a war zone. His stomach twisted painfully.

"Izzy!" Alec called out only to meet with silence.

…...

An. I think I earned a review for twist no? ;p


	8. Chapter 8

AN Hello all I am borrowing free wi-fi. Thank you Laundromat. Updates will be slow. Only when I need the dryer lol. Sorry for the delays but I am too poor to afford the net now.

E1ght

"Can you stand?"

Alec frowned. It was a strange question. One that would sound ridiculous in any other situation. Magnus came behind him and pulled him up from under his arms. He hissed holding his weight on his good leg. Alec tested the other leg gingerly. It hurt like nothing he had ever felt before. Alec was use to pain, he pulled all sorts of muscles over the course of all his training but this was different.

"I am good." Her grunted out.

"Are you sure?" Magnus stroked his back.

"I have to be." He gritted his teeth and stepped forward. Together the boys moved through the rubble trying to find Izzy. There were people screaming everywhere and Alec could hear the sirens in the distance.

Magnus stopped to help a woman free herself from the debris. Alec couldn't stop, he had to find her.

It was then that he saw it. Amongst the wreckage was beautiful dark strands of hair. He dropped to the ground clawing at the pile.

"Izzy!" He tried to be gentle as he grabbed things off her but it was hard to get it off her. Seconds later Magnus was back at his side helping him free his sister.

She was out cold. Alec wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. He ran his fingers along a giant gash on her forehead. It looked deep and painful. There were bruises all over her body and Alec couldn't keep back the tears.

"Over here!" Magnus yelled out as a medic approached.

Steady hands quickly assessed the damage.

"Is she going to be ok?"

" Are you family?" The medic ignored the question. Alec's heart rate picked up. Speeding with worry. What didn't he want Alec to know.

"Brother."

"Ok you can go in the ambulance with her. Looks like that leg needs some work. They can patch you two up." He gave them a grim smile before excourting them to an ambulance.

Magnus grabbed hold of Alec's shoulder giving him a gentle squeeze before he climb in next to his sister.

It was only then that Alec remembered his brother.

"Jace." His whispered, he hadn't even spared his sibling a thought.

"I'll find him." Magnus promise. "We will meet you at the hostipal."

…...

In the hospital it was chaos. There were victims from the explosion everywhere. Alec tried to follow Izzy but was pushed back. They wouldn't let him be there with her. He didn't like the worried glances the nurses were sending each other.

They took her down a hall he was barred from. He collapsed in the nearest chair.

He sat in a daze as more and more people piled into the emergency room. He recognised far to many faces. Other Athletes and people from the press.

His breath caught in his throat as he spotted a familiar body. Slummed on a bed they wheeled him down the hall. Alec followed them blindly.

Simon was all by himself. His family didn't have the money to fly over to see him. There was no one here for him.

The pushed him into a room and instantly there was a curse.

"He's flat lining again!"

The paddles was shoved on his chest and his body convulsed from the shock. The machines around him were screaming in alarm. This didn't look good. They put them back on for a second time and the machines beeping changed. Alec released a breath he didn't know he had been holding. As the doctors grinned with their success.

"Is he ok?"

They all turned completely unaware he was standing there.

"I am going to have to ask you to leave."

"Ok." He agreed readily. He felt dizzy and sick to his stomach. He had to get back and find Izzy. First he had to know. "But is Simon going to be ok?"

"You know this man?"

"Yeah we're I dunno, friends?" Alec frowned not sure it was the right term but it seemed corrected.

"He didn't have any 'id' on him do you think you could help us with some of his paperwork?"

Alec found himself agreeing. Over the last few weeks Alec had spent a lot of time listening to Simon's chatter. The boy blurted out everything when he was nervous. Before every swim Alec had been given a world of information. He took the form and filled out as much information as he could first.

He pulled out his phone and contacted their team leader to complete the rest. Once he had completed Simon's he repeated the same for Izzy. Her's was easier. There was nothing he didn't know about his sister. Unfortunately Izzy over shared too. Something's as a brother he didn't need to know.

It was a good half hour before anyone was free to attend to his leg. It had been bleeding for awhile before finally stopping. He thought it was fine but the Doctor forced him to have it examined. It wasn't long before he was told he had to have stitches. He felt queasy at the thought. The needle dipping in and out of his skin. The open wound beginning pulled together. He tried not to gag. He looked away as the metal pierced his flesh. It almost hurt as badly as the initial wound. He bite the side of his cheek. Simon was hurt worse then this. Izzy was still out. They promised he could go see Iz if he had the stitches. He knew it was a bribe but he to tired to fight them. The constant fear, the adrenalin had worn off. He was barely functioning.

He watched as bandage was pulled tight over the stitches and he found himself agreeing to keeping off it was much as possible. The shoved a pill at him and told him it was for the pain. He didn't second guess it. There was no way they were finishing the games so he didn't have to worry about drug screenings. He took it and followed the nurse to Izzy's room.

"She won't wake. The meds are keeping her resting." The nurse reassured him. He sighed as the woman exited.

He dragged the chair from the corner over to the bed and slumped down into it. He reached out and laced his fingers through his sisters. His eyelids were heavy. They were impossible to lift. He tired fighting the weight for awhile until finally he gave in and fell asleep.

…...

"Alexander?"

Groggily he opened his eyes. He blinked taking in his surrounds. He was still in the hospital next to Izzy's bed. Magnus was hovering over him. Alec cringed wondering how shitty he looked. He wiped his eyes trying to get his brain to function. The pills they had give him after they had stitched his leg had drained him.

"Where's Jace?" He coughed trying to clear his dry throat. Magnus swiped the cup of water probably meant for his sister and handed it to him. Alec greedily emptied the cup.

"In the waiting room. With his girlfreind."

Alec scowled pouring out some more from the jug ready for Izzy. He could feel the rage building.

Clary.

He stood angrily before the pain registered. With a groan he promotely dropped back into the seat.

He tried to rise up again but Magnus hand on his shoulder pushed him back down.

"The doctor is on his way."

Alec nodded looking over to his sister.

He had never seen her look like this. Quiet and still. He had checked a few times that she was still breathing. She was so pale and the deep gash on her head was hidden by bandages.

He just wanted to see her eyes. To know she was going to be ok.

He sat and tried to focus on what the doctor was saying. There was something to do with swelling on the brain and induced comas but he couldn't consentrate. Magnus stood by his side asking questions. He seemed to understand the terms and words that may as well of been hocus-pocus to Alec.

He stood up abruptly.

This time he was ready for the pain. He flinched but kept on his feet. He walked out of Izzy room and down the hall to the waiting room. He ignored Magnus calling him and stormed up to Jace and Clary. He slammed Clary to the wall with his forearm, pinning her in place.

"You knew." He snarled. "You knew and you just let that happen!"

A sob left her lips and Jace and Magnus yanked him back.

She fell to the floor crying. Her red hair masked her face, hiding the guilt. Alec wanted to drag her up and slap her. Never had he felt such resentment. Never had he truly ever hated, not like this.

"This wasn't suppose to happen. He promised."

"Who promised?" Alec voice was low and deadly.

Her hair parted as she looked up at him. She bite her lip for a second. Alec felt Magnus's hand tighten on his wrist.

"My Father."


	9. Chapter 9

AN. Sorry all I forgot about this one. I knocked out an ending for you all. I have a new obsession TWD and I fully intend to move onto something in that field but I'll finish this for you guys first hope its ok. I kind of lost track with this one. Sorry for all the mistakes I just re-read the last few chapters and cringed. I gotta learn to edit. Opps.

N1N3

Clary had been sobbing into Jace's chest. It did nothing to calm Alec's rage. His Sister had been hurt because of this girl.

"You knew and you did nothing." Alec didn't need to raise his voice. His anger was beyond that.

"You don't understand." She sobbed pulling away from Jace drenched shirt. "He has my Mum."

She wiped her eyes trying to pull herself together. "I found his plans and he took her. He said if I said anything he'd kill her. He has a man watching my step-dad too. He sent me photos to remind me." She pulled out her phone showing first a picture of a woman gagged and tied to a chair. She was in what looked like a hotel room. Clary flicked to the next one that pictured a man innocently going about his day, with no idea he is being followed. "I didn't know what to do. I can't loose them."

"What about everybody else huh? My Sister, Jace's Sister. All the Athletes and press. Simon literally died before. They had to start his heart again. Do you get that? This is your fault. You let this happen!" Alec lost it.

"Simon." Clary whispered her eyes going wide.

Alec stepped forward, he wanted to kill her.

Magnus grabbed him tightly stopping him from doing anything stupid. "Calm down Alexander." He murmured softly in his ear.

"Let me work my magic."

Magnus pulled out a glittery phone and hit speed dail.

"Darling are you at the hostipal?" He smiled at the answer. "Meet us in the cafeteria."

They trailed behind Magnus as he lead them into the cafeteria. He dusted the seat before sitting making Alec crack his first smile since the roof landed on him.

"What are we doing here?" Jace asked first. He sat down pulling his team jacket off throwing it on the back to the chair.

"We are save the day." Magnus sighed as if it was obvious.

"The only way to catch a bad guy is out smart him. If there is one person you can rely on to bet an evil genius is Camille."

As he spoke the beautiful woman appeared. Her nose raised in destain at their choice of location. Jace kicked out a seat for her. For a moment Alec thought she would refuse to sit instead she took Jace's jacket and placed it on the chair so she didn't have to sit on the germ riddled chair.

"Hey." Jace snapped.

"This place is disgusting. Better your coat then my designer dress." She folded her arms across her chest clearly avoiding touching the table. Alec thought Magnus had been a little fussy but apparentally not compared to his girlfriend. Alec tried not to look at either one of them. His chest hurt at the thought.

"We need you're help darling."

"You promised me to get me a date with the cute swimmer." She huffed.

Alec froze. He thought. They weren't?

Suddenly he flushed. As much as he'd hoped he had never really taken Magnus's flirting seriously. The just thought he was one of those people. Slowly he raised his eyes to look at the glittery man. Despite the cut on his face and the fact he hadn't had a chance to clean up since before the roof collapse he still took Alec's breath away. They all could do with a shower. Only Camille was untouched.

"I have his number close enough." He held out a piece of paper she looked at it for a long second before snatching it from him. Magnus told her the story Clary had told them, Camille listened intently. Without a word she demanded to see the phone. Clary shakily got the picture up of her Mum.

"Eww." Her nose scrunched up at the photo.

"Excuse me." Clary voice was a little high pitched. On the verge of hysterical.

"Know that décor anywhere. The Grand Mertell isn't as grand as it claims. Talk about need an overhaul. You got a picture of your Father?"

Clary searched through her phone finding one of the backmail picture show the man in question.

She pulled out her phone going down the list of her contacts.

"What are you doing?" Alec frowned.

" That's the east side of the building given the view in the background. The room is about the third floor given the advertising signs you can see. Now shut it." She dismissed them.

She dialled a number as they sat stupefied.

"Hello there James. My name is Camille." She purred. " I was hoping maybe you could help me with something. It's kind of embarrassing."

There was a pause before she continued.

"I was really drunk the other night and I left the bar with this guy. I am not normally that girl." She faked a sob while rolling her eyes at the other three sitting at the table. " I panicked and ran out. I was so mortified I forgot to grab my hand bag. This is so embarrassing I just hoping maybe you could get it for me. I can just pick it up at the desk."

She paused again.

"That's thing I am not sure. I don't even remember the guys name. This is so humiliating."

She sniffed dramatically. "It was on the third floor. On the east side. The guy was in his late forties."

"You have it. Valiant Morgan?"

Clary nodded. It was close enough without being to obvious. "Yes that does sound familiar. Thank god. Actually you know what. Maybe I should go up myself. Apologise. I mean the sex was pretty amazing from what I remember." She giggled. "Room 78. Thank you so much James."

She hung up and they looked at her stunned.

"So are going to handle this ourselves cause I have a pistol in my hand bag or are we calling the police?"

"Police." Alec and Jace said at once.

"Can we call them after I go to the bathroom? I am not feeling so good. Maybe, maybe Camille could come with me?"

Camille snorted. "Fine but you're opening all the doors. I am not touching anything the place is all contaminated." She shuddered. The girls disappeared and the boys stared at each other awarkardly. It seemed to take the girls forever in the bathroom. What they did in there was beyond the guys waiting. It was a strange girl ritual of some sort they had yet to crack.

Jace cleared his throat. "So how do you know Camille?"

"We go way back. She was my first kiss with a girl. My only kiss with a girl. If I could have been with anyone it would have been her. I realised I was gay, very quickly." He laughed.

Alec felt as if his heart stopped.

Jace grinned widely at his brother. They were suddenly intrupted by a fuming Camille. She slammed her handbag on the table.

"That bitch shoved me in a toilet and locked me in. She took my Louie." She waved dramatically at the bag they were all staring at.

"Cami, your bags there."

She screeched. " I know that. I had climb on top of the toilet and climb over the damn door. There's a tare in my dress and she thrown my Louie on the ground."

"Ok?" Jace looked blankly at the other boys.

"You don't give a shit about me. Well try this one. Your girlfriend stolen the gun from my bag and is no doubt running into danger like the dumb bimbo from every horror put a mark on Louie. I hope she dies." She huffed and stomped off leaving.

"We have to save her." Jace jumped to his feet.

Alec scowled."Really?"

"He's got her Mum Alec. It's all the family she has left."

If there was one thing Alec would fall for it was family. His siblings meant the world to him. He wasn't doing this for her. He was doing for Izzy. The man that hurt her needed to pay.

"Lets go."


End file.
